My Love
by Jellybeansarecool
Summary: During their stay on Darillium River gets sick and the Doctor turns to someone he trusts - Martha. Rated T for abuse and death.


**A/N: One semester done of my Masters degree! What with that and doing two part-time jobs I have not been able to write fanfiction *sad face.* On top of that my computer broke and all of my 'in progress' fanfics are on that computer. Hopefully I'll be able to get them off and continue working on them so that you guys can get to read them!**

 **This story is set when the 12th Doctor and River are together. I'm not going to say anything else... _Spoilers_ :) **

A soft breeze brushed her cheek. She gasped spinning around, looking for anything, anyone. Another rush of air blew past her on the other side. Quickly turning, the woman's eyes darted about seeing nothing. She knew something was there but she couldn't see anything. Goosebumps stood up along her arms and a sharp shiver ran through her body. Her heart was beating fast and she couldn't hear anything over the sound of the blood pumping through her body. Her breaths were short and ragged as she spun around trying to catch a glimpse of whoever or whatever was in the room with her. Her fists were tight, her arms straining with unexpended energy.

"Hello Melody Pond."

A strangled gasp came out of the young woman's mouth. She shook her head, her tight braids flying around her ebony face. With a soft thump her back hit the cold damp wall of the cell. "Please, please….no!" She threw her arms up to cover her face as she sunk to her knees. She cowered against the wall. She had tried to fight these _people,_ if they could even be called people. Every time she tried to fight it got worse until there was no fight left in her. A shudder ripped through her body as she curled into a ball.

"Grab her." An evil glint shone from the mental eye patch perched in the woman's face as she spun on her heel and walked back through the door.

"no…. No….. NO! NOOOOOOOOO!" Mels struggled against the long tendinous arms of the tall alien as it grabbed her and dragged her after Koverian.

Kovarian stopped. She turned and glared at the struggling young woman. "Shut up! Or they will zap you…. again." She took a step closer to Mels and gave the girl a few pats on the cheek before slapping her hard and fast.

Melody took a couple shuddering breaths before looking Koverian in the eye. She gritted her teeth and glared at the woman who had taken everything from her. "What do you want?"

"That's my girl." A wicked smile took over Koverian's face. "While we wait for that infernal madman to show his face I have a little job for you. Consider it practice for when you kill the Doctor."

"Who?"

"It is of little consequence. It is your job to kill a certain member of parliament."

"How am I going to get to where I need to go Madam? _You_ took away my motorbike and the cops took my car."

"What do I care? Steal a bus if you have to. Just kill, get out, and don't be caught." Madam Kovarian pinched Mels' chin between her cold fingers, her vial breath wafting around Mels' face, " _You're_ the psychopath, _you_ figure it out." She let go with a wrench and walked away without so much as a backward glance.

OXOXO

"Doctor!" Martha looked down at the woman that the Doctor had brought to her house. Micky was out with the girls when he came barging in. A face she had never seen begged her to try and help save the woman in his arms. He had glared at her from under thick eyebrows barking at her to do something. He had laid the woman with almost reverent gentleness on the bed that Martha had pointed out. Martha shook the recent memory from her mind as she called out again, "Doctor! Doctor come quick!"

The old Time Lord sprang from step to step, running into Martha's house and into the room that River lay, fever-stricken. "What?" His eyes sprang from Martha's concerned face to the hollow cheeks and sweat drenched forehead of his wife.

"Doctor…." Martha looked at the shaking form of the woman that lay tangled in the blankets and then back up to her friend. "She's getting worse. We have to take her to a hospital."

"No!" The Doctor growled, his Scottish accent growing stronger in his agitation. "No."

"Then take her to a hospital in the future!" Martha threw her arm out, pointing out the window to the blue police box that sat in her backyard.

"No! She can't go to any hospital. Nowhere is safe. Why do you think I brought her to you?" He turned and glared at Martha.

"Why? Why not? I can't do anything for her here. I don't know what's wrong and nothing I do seems to help! Doctor? What are you not telling me?"

The Doctor hung his head and ran a soft trail along his wife's face with the back of his fingers. "River's…. River's my wife."

"What?" Martha's eyes bulged open. "Oh, Doctor! I'm sorry."

"Don't 'I'm sorry' me!" The Doctor growled. A sigh escaped his lips and his eyes dropped back down to River. He dropped to his knees beside the bed. River stopped struggling and shaking for a moment, the Doctor snuck a hand onto his wife's abdomen. "She's also pregnant."

"Doctor…"

"I didn't think it was possible. But River…. River is the impossible. At first, I was mad, furious. Not at River, no. But at myself. I know what's coming. And I still let it happen." The Doctor stood up and started pacing around the room. "She's going to die Martha. Not now, not here. We travel in different directions. The first time I met her, I had the face you knew me with, she died. She died and I didn't know who she was. I was a fool of a man all throughout our marriage. It has only been these last few years that I have actually been a husband. A real husband. I know her time is running out. I couldn't bear the thought of a child losing its mother. But Martha…I'm not angry anymore. I have another chance. A chance to be a father again. But she can't go to a hospital. We have too many enemies. I'm…. I'm terrified with what they would do if they found out."

The Doctor stopped pacing for a moment and turned toward Martha, "She's part Time Lord. I don't know what the baby will be. I don't even know if it will survive." He ran a hand through his grey curls before he began pacing again. "They can't know Martha. They can't ever find out!" He growled, his hands curling tightly at his side.

Martha took a step towards the Doctor and put her hands on his shoulders forcing him to stop pacing. "I'll try. I don't know what I can do but I can try."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A cry ripped through River's throat; her body arched toward the ceiling.

"River!" The Doctor wrenched himself out off Martha's grasp and crouched beside River.

"River…. River…. Melody! Darling please…."

"Doctor move!" Martha pushed the Doctor aside before attending to River.

River's eyes flew open, seeing nothing, gasps racking her body. She struggled against the sheets and the restraining hands of Martha and the Doctor.

"River! River!"

OXOXO

Melody held the gun in her hand. She looked down at the weapon in her hand, she always felt the safest with it in her hands but that didn't take away the awful taste in her mouth every time she killed someone. All her life she had been trained to kill, kill the Doctor. She was a psychopath, she just needed to remind herself of that and hopefully by the time that the _Raggedy Man_ showed up she would be able to kill him the way she had been trained.

Bending down, Mels closed the eyes of her mark being careful of the pool of blood that had spread around the body. With a sly smile, she stood back up and walked out of the room.

OXOXO

With a gasp, River sat bolt upright. Sobs filled the air as she brought her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around her body she rocked back and forth muttering under her breath.

Unaware that anyone was around she let her guard down. She hated to do it even when it was only her but for some reason she couldn't stop. Her mind was cloudy apart from the images of all the people she was ordered to kill for 'practice.' She knew she wouldn't be a good mother. What child deserved a psychopath for a mother? What child deserved her for a mother? No. It didn't matter if secretly she had always wanted a child. Now that it is a reality she didn't think she could go through with it.

Oh. She was a failure. She was a killer and a psychopath. A person that didn't deserve anyone's love. She was better off dead. There was no way that she could do this. None at all. She couldn't even stop the cries that forced their way through her throat.

"River." The Doctor shooed Martha out of the room and walked slowly towards his wife. She didn't seem to be aware of him, very unusual for a woman who was always aware of everything that happened around her. "River." He softly hummed as he crawled onto the bed and wrapped his arms around his wife. He drew her close, pulling her to his chest as he rocked slowly.

"You'll make it. You can do it. You are my love. My love." He hummed softly, his gruff Scottish voice vibrating through the air.

River felt the strong arms of her husband wrap around her. She stiffened and tried to stop the sobs that were escaping but she couldn't so she just let go. She pushed her face into his chest feeling the vibrations of his voice as he rocked her back and forth. He was the only place she felt safe. He was home. She couldn't always trust herself but this Doctor, her Doctor, changed everything.

Slowly River's cries subsided. Soon only shuddering breaths and then sweet sleep. The first real sleep that River's exhausted body had felt in weeks, maybe even months. Gently the Doctor lay River down, her hair spilling over the pillow like a halo. The Doctor smirked at the irony and bent to kiss her head. "My love." He whispered.

River's eyes cracked open, "Sweetie?" Her voice was raw. "Sweetie, what happened? Where am I?" She glanced around the room.

"Hush. Go back to sleep. You'll need your rest for later." He smirked with a nod.

With a little smile, River reached out and pulled the Doctor close kissing him gently. "Good." She said as she burrowed under the blanket.

The Doctor closed the door with a sigh. Hopefully she wouldn't remember any of this. She put up such a strong wall and made sure that no one saw the damage. But this time she wasn't able to hide. He knew that she would hate herself for showing the hurt but with a little bit of luck she wouldn't remember….

"Tea?" Martha stood with her arms crossed and an eyebrow raised looking at the worn-out Time Lord.

"I think something a little stronger is in order."

With a laugh, Martha followed the husband of the great Professor Song down the hall.

OXOXO

Micky walked up the pathway to his house, taking a glance at the backyard he noticed that the TARDIS was still there. It was a huge surprise when he came home the first time with the girls, a week ago, and saw the time and space machine sitting in the yard. He had stopped the girls and walked carefully and slowly into the house only to find no one downstairs. At first, he thought that the Doctor had taken his wife but then he heard noise from upstairs. Telling the girls to stay down stairs Micky had grabbed a blaster and slowly made his way up the stairs. Sliding along the wall Micky held the gun loosely in his hands ready to fire it if necessary. Coming into the spare bedroom he was confronted with a scene he did not expect. Martha was standing with an old man beside the bed and looking at a pale woman with riotous curls which appeared to be weighed down with sweat….

"He's still here! Come on!" The sound of one of the twin's voice shook Micky out of his reverie.

He smiled down at his girls, "Off you go. But be quiet!" But they were off before he finished, off to see their new best friend. Despite his old grouchy demeanor the girls had taken to the Doctor and he to them.

"Girls! How was school?" The Doctor's voice floated through the air.

With a smile, Micky went to join his little family.

 **Have a Happy 2017!**


End file.
